


Reconcile

by Manisan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Hope This Is Okay, M/M, Slow Burn, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/pseuds/Manisan
Summary: The revolution is over. Times are still rough and the process of tying loose ends are still going.Although for some certain androids, they want to focus a bit more towards the people that they're fond of.Or getting fond of.





	1. Annoying Start

**Author's Note:**

> hi these are all just silly headcanons and I honestly don't know what this is. I intend to do more???? Idk it's going quite well but back don't expect much????
> 
> will add on more chapters :')

[ System Reboot: START ]

[ System Rebooting: 40% ]

[ System Rebooting: 80% ]

[ System Reboot: COMPLETE ]

The blonde android opened his eyes, his vision blurry. His lenses flicker and stabilize; his surroundings getting clearer until he could see the white ceiling above. His memory banks were rebooting and bits and pieces of his memories came flashing back to him.

Yes. Emma. And that android. And that cold darkness that engulfed him after.

Feelings of fear surged inside of him but he quickly calmed himself down; warnings of overheating flashing in front of him. He re-evaluated his systems and he's quite puzzled as to why he was alive again. Blue blood was coursing through him once again; his heart beating regularly.

He could even feel the cold table underneath him; his nimble fingers caressing the surface. Since when were they replaced?

He could even feel the chilling cold on his lower parts of his body; realizing that he had working legs fastened tightly.

He frowned.

A soft sound of a sliding door was heard and it was followed by firm footsteps.

A familiar face appeared.

"Hello, Daniel. My name is Connor. It seems like you're finally awake."

Connor gave a weak smile. "I'm glad."

The memories stirred violently in his mind, remembering all the lies this stupid android told him.

The words came out like a snarl, "I remember you, Connor."

He kept looking at the ceiling, his anger bubbling inside of him. His joints were easing up as he quickened his movements of his fingers and toes. Quick re-evaluations says that his legs were in working order; his joints lubricated enough. He glanced over to Connor with glazed eyes. His eyes quickly scanned the area around, noticing all kinds of fancy equipment that he didn't recognize.

So, what's all this?" He growled.

Connor, who was sitting politely on a chair, replied briefly, "Cyberlife now has the technology to repair seriously damaged androids like you."

He hesitated, "I figured…that you wanted to see the world again. So I brought you here to be repaired."

He added, "Your parts were easy to find so you will be out after a couple of days. They still need to do some simple check-"

His brows furrowed, "Why would I want to be reactivated? What else is there for me? I have nothing anymore."

Connor could hear the pain coated on those words. He lowered his gaze and replied in a soft tone, "The revolution has ended. Androids are given equal rights and freedom so-"

"What does that have to do with me?!"

The sharp and booming voice startled the android on his seat. His LED turned yellow as his eyes were locked with Daniel's.

Daniel [ ↓ Hostile ]

He turned his gaze towards the ceiling once more, realizing his heartbeats were irregular and his thirium pump was whirring louder than before. His insides were heating up along with his annoyance and anger towards Connor.

The world doesn't need someone as broken as him.

Connor simply looked at Daniel, laying there; draped with a white sheet. He knows Daniel could never forgive him that easily after what he has done. Agreeing to give him freedom but instead his life was taken away so suddenly. He had to get his trust somehow.

Connor didn't really know why he was feeling this way towards the blonde. It wasn't guilt nor pity. Or was it?

Having feelings like normal humans do was hard. How did humans cope with these feelings and thoughts everyday? Nonetheless, he has to make it up for him.

Connor stood up and walked to the door, slow in manner. He could feel Daniel's piercing gaze on him.

He started, careful with his words, "Emma is doing alright, by the way. She's grown up quite a bit and she's doing marvelously well in school."

He gave Daniel a glance; noticing a certain softness in his facial features.

"I thought you would like to know that at least."

Daniel lowered his gaze and pursed his lips.

"Thank you." he muttered.

Connor nodded slightly and turned his back on him, "Also, it might be to your interest that another PL600 model is being repaired in the other room."

Daniel perked up, "Really…?"

"Yes. You and Simon are scheduled to be discharged in a couple of days."

He paused.

"Maybe you two should get to know each other.

Daniel [ ↑ Tense ]

Connor exited the room, the door closing swiftly behind. Daniel followed his figure; focused on the swaying of his Cyberlife jacket until he was out of sight.

He sighed. He tried to move his arms and legs and at least get up from the cold table but his result only came in halfway. His joints weren't working properly even though his system keeps feeding him info of how they're in working order.

He cursed under his breath. He figures he needs some time to actually get used to walking again since it's been a long time.

"A couple of days...", he muttered.

His eyelids closed shut, re-evaluating himself again and replaying the memories of him and Emma; happy and carefree. How he wished he could go back; back before he became deviant and had done all those horrible things out of sheer anger and fear. If only-

"Hello, Daniel!"

Daniel's eyes opened wide at the sudden greeting, his melancholic thoughts grinded to a halt. Connor was at the door, holding a bouquet of...yellow roses (?) and an empty jar in another.

Daniel didn't have enough time to process as Connor was already talking up a storm.

"So, your check-up was delayed for tomorrow morning since the Cyberlife worker had to return home early and that means you are free for tonight."

Daniel's eyebrows furrow, his eyes focused at the bouquet.

"Oh…and I ran to the nearest flower shop and bought you some flowers…although I wouldn't know whether you actually like them or not."

Connor proceeded to the sink and filled the jar with water and placed it on the counter; the blonde eyeing him, puzzled.

"Why?"

Connor paused, his fingers caressing the stems of the roses. He glanced towards Daniel and remained quiet, the words on the tip of his tongue.

"I'll tell you later."

Connor plopped the roses in the jar and arranged them carefully. The flowers stood out majestically, making the white and pristine room a bit more cheerful. Any human would love another presence in a hospital room. Makes them feel relaxed from the horrors of death and pain. Connor swatted the thoughts away.

Androids don't feel the same, he supposed.

Daniel scanned the yellow roses once more and went over the implications.

[ Yellow roses ]

• reflected as friendship and apologies  
Daniel huffed. Mere flowers can't alter his anger that easily. Nonetheless, he let Connor do what he wanted. It's not like he can go anywhere anytime soon. He didn't mind the beautiful creations anyway.

A chair slid beside him and Connor plopped down on the chair, his hands neatly placed on his lap.

In a cheerful tone, he started, "So, what do you want to know about the world now? I can tell you all sorts. Since we have practically all night."

He stayed quiet, ignoring Connor and locking his gaze on the ceiling.

All night? He dreaded this.

"I'm sure you want to know…a bit…right?" he asked, anxious and awkward.

Daniel was re-evaluating himself again, and he started scourging back the memories he was enjoying. Connor continued to sit beside him, silent and his eyes, drooped. His fingers were intertwining with each other, thinking of ways to entertain the blonde.

Daniel noticed his LED was shining yellow. As yellow as those yellow roses. Maybe he was trying to make up for his mistakes. Maybe.

His heart finally gave out. He sighed frustratedly.

"Alright, tell me everything", he murmured softly.

Connor perked up, "Certainly!"

Daniel [ ↑ ]


	2. Slow and Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at continuing fanfics so I hope this doesn't suck too bad ;; 
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments!

"So, who is this other PL600 model next door?"

Daniel [ Tense ]

Connor raised his head from his workpad, his gaze fell on Daniel, being supported by a Cyberlife worker. They were testing out his legs this morning and they work perfectly. He just needed some more time to adjust.

"His name is Simon. He's one of Markus' companions."

Daniel frowned.

He asked, "Why was he injured?"

Connor hesitated but the truth is what he should hear.

"I got a hold of him when he was hiding on the roof of Stratford Tower. He…decided to shoot himself."

Daniel [ ↓ ]

Daniel gave him a sharp glare that made him antsy.

He took a few steps forward and then around the whole room without the worker, filling in the silence. His system was well along with his other parts that were replaced too. He felt…good. Good to be alive again.

The worker gave Daniel a pat on the back, scribbled some notes on a piece of paper and left the two on their own. Some new and white clothes were laid for him as well, reminding him of his usual attire. He promptly put them on and sat back down on the cold table, his back towards Connor.

He blinked a few times before breaking the silence, "Can I meet him?"

Connor tilted his head, "Now?"

Daniel glanced back and gave a slight nod. His gaze was soft and innocent, not like those deadly glares he likes to give.

Connor felt a tug in his heart. He quickly brushed the thoughts off though.

"I'll ask first. Give me a moment."

Connor briskly went outside and headed off somewhere.

Daniel [ ↑ ]

Not long after, Connor came back. Daniel looked at him expectingly, longing to meet this so called Simon. He just wanted to see how different he was with another model of his own.

"Unfortunately, Simon is still undergoing checkups. His optical unit is still malfunctioning and his system hasn't been completely restored yet. His memory banks are damaged too and because Markus insisted..."

He paused.

"They need more time to get him fully restored to what he was."

Daniel nodded, a sad look washed over his face. He was looking forward to it but of course the other android was still in repair. Daniel laid down on the table and stared at the pristine white ceiling, artificial light bouncing off.

Connor sat back on his chair and they stayed in the cold silence. Hank has scolded him a few times for visiting the blonde too much but because of his sincerity of making it up to Daniel, Hank only grew to love Connor more as he's becoming more human than ever.

Connor glanced at Daniel, lying down on the table, looking tranquil as ever. He quickly scanned over his new biocomponents and got the adequate amount of info that he wanted. They were okay.

He stood up and went over towards him.

"You look bored."

Daniel blinked, surprised by the statement.

He added, "I'm sure you're not familiar with Cyberlife's headquarters so I was wondering if you would like to explore it?"

"With me accompanying you of course", he continued hastily.

Daniel frowned, going over the offer again. It would be beneficial to him than just sitting in this room and doing absolutely nothing. Connor was standing firm at near the edge of the table, his hands behind his back, his face soft and patient.

"Alright, let's go", Daniel replied.

That answer made Connor smile.

Cyberlife's infrastructure was quite complicated. They walked for a while and Daniel was fascinated by the amount of designs that were implemented in the tower. Well, with the clear cut technology they have it's no wonder they can build stuff like that. Build stuff like him too.

Connor was leading him through almost everything, a certain eagerness in his tone everytime he shows him something new. He liked it. The whole professional personality he put up most of the time has completely disappeared.

Daniel [ ↑ ]

"Ah, i think you're going to love this place. It's my favourite place in the whole tower."

Daniel stepped inside the dim room and the lights flicker on instantly; Connor loyal at his side.

The room was wide but it only consisted of a table, a sofa and a water dispenser. He caught a glimpse of small potted plants on the table as well. It was cute.

The windows however, showed a spectacular view outside. He glanced outside and saw the sky filled with a concontion of purple, red and yellow, with the moon peeking slowly. The city far yonder was starting to shine; lights of tall buildings illuminating the evening.

The water down below swayed slowly, reflecting the sky above.

"Beautiful isn't it?", Connor started.

He could simply just nod, a small smile on his face. Connor was glad he got to see this side of him. A throbbing sensation was resonating inside him.

Being in the room with the blonde along with a scenery as such. The feeling was boiling inside of him and he couldn't analyze what this feeling was. It's quite annoying.

But he still had things to do before giving in to those complicated feelings.

He started, slow and steady with his tone, "I would like to apologize properly…for everything."

"With you getting shot and deactivated…I'm sorry for all of it. Being kept in the evidence room all alone and be treated as one as well isn't the treatment you deserve."

Daniel hears but his gaze was fixed on the outside world. It was mesmerizing to be able to feast upon it again. He could sense Connor was shrinking away though.

"I'm happy to hear all of this but…I need some more time. I'm sorry", he voiced out, tone flat and heavy.

"I understand."

Connor pursed his lips and stood firmly, his hands behind his back. Should that sentence hurt him this much?

"Thank you, Connor", a quiet and soft murmur echoed.

Daniel added; his hand tapping the glass window softly, "It's certainly beautiful. No wonder you love this room."

Daniel [ ↑ Neutral ]

Connor swore he saw Daniel smirk.

That burning feeling inside him was growing and amplifying. How much longer will this last?

"You're welcome."

They stayed there for a while until the sky was coated black and dark blue, the moon fully shining along with some twinkling stars.

But Connor felt another star twinkling dim in the room. He wants it to shine and yet he doesn't know how.

He gripped the cuffs of his jacket as his LED flashed yellow to red and back. Uncertainty and that fondness towards the blonde was tearing him slowly.

Frustrating indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! I have lots more of ideas so bear with me <3


	3. Uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this a slow burn fanfic cuz I love to watch myself suffer ;;
> 
> also come and talk to me on tumblr (explosivepuppet) or insta (nyucean) about idk conniel, simkus or just dbh stuff cuz why not-

His vision was dark but he could still feel the air of the room and his heart was beating slow. Sleep mode was convenient to pass the time although it was quite useless. Even though most of his parts were fully operational and well, he's still trapped; checkups and minor experiments done every single day. He opened his eyes and sighed.

He looked around the room and the contents on the counters and spotted Connor at the corner of the room, his head drooped down, his hands crossed. Daniel wasn't surprised of him nor did he care about his comings and goings although he was still creeped out by how frequent this android visits him but he was focused on something else.

It worried him. Quite.

"Connor", he voiced out, slowly propping himself on the table.

Connor stirred from his rest and met with Daniel's gaze. Daniel's eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were a bit twisted; his anxiousness showing.

"Connor…what happened?", his voice coming off soft and fragile.

His jacket was speckled with blue blood and bullet holes were visible; his hair was disheveled as well, random strands jutting out at the front.

"Oh. I recently came back from a case with the Lieutenant. I was careless with the suspect and I got shot multiple times", he replied, tone flat.

"None of my major biocomponents were damaged and luckily, Cyberlife treated me for a while and restored most of my lost blue blood and repaired some minor parts", he elaborated.

Daniel nodded slowly, his long fingers tapping the table fastly. His held a lot of questions and concern but he could only look away. Silence filled the air.

Connor could sense all of it. I mean, he wanted to believe it so.

"Daniel, don't worry…I'm fine", he added softly.

Daniel met Connor's gaze once more, a calm look on his face.

"Just don't get yourself killed. Being an android doesn't make you unstoppable", he murmured.

Daniel [ ↓ ]

Connor nodded, taking in the advice. His eyes drooped down, his mind racing. Guess he could go and change since Daniel didn't think highly of his appearance at the moment. Connor stood up and decided to head out. He remembered he had some spare jackets lying around in his room when he was still in development here.

But a faint voice was heard.

"It's not like I want a replacement of you anyways", Daniel whispered under his breath, though it was loud enough for Connor to hear.

Connor stopped in his tracks. Replacement? His heart pounded at the word and what it could mean. Did he actually…care about him?

But he decided to play it cool. Connor brushed off the jumbled thoughts before they could worsen and went through the doors and left.

His hand immediately found his Recalibration Coin and his fingers flipped and rolled the coin on his knuckles, keeping his mind occupied. His LED shined blue once more.

That's the only way he could cope for now; bringing his heart and mind back; wiping out the warning signs. He had to set his hopes low.

\----------------------------------

Connor came back, his hair slick and his whole figure practically pristine.

"Daniel?"

Daniel glanced towards Connor, his hands placed gently on the red carnations. The beautiful flowers were sitting in the same jar on the same counter. Apparently he only realized it after Connor left. It was stupid of him to not realize it sooner, the bright color sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, you're back…", he replied flatly.

"Do you like them? The flowers?", Connor asked, expectingly.

"Yes. Yes, I do like them", Daniel replied, his fingers feeling the softness of the petals.

Connor smiled, practically beaming and Daniel wouldn't know. Every single approval and relief from the blonde makes his heart beat faster, anticipation rising.

"So, Connor. Do you have anything else to show me today? I'm free for now right?" Daniel spun around and asked.

His mind short-circuited. But he came to a conclusion after some speedy calculations.

"Your next check-up won't be for a while. And there is one more place of interest we could check out."

They went off through the Cyberlife tower once more. The tower was enormous and he was surprised to keep finding new things about it. Connor was the one who pointed it out most of the times. How long has he been here anyway?

"I don't think you would enjoy it as much as my favorite room but here we are."

Daniel gazed at a large and bright room, completely devoid of furniture. A few humans were seen inside, sparing with some androids. They were remarkable. Daniel was fixed at every movement, up until the human collapses on the floor, exhausted.

Connor could see the burning gaze of Daniel's. He was undeniably quiet and this worried Connor. Just a bit.

"Are you enjoying this, Daniel?", he spoke up.

Daniel snapped back to reality and looked at Connor, his face showing pure curiosity and innocence.

"Connor, do you want to spar?"

And that's how they ended up in that room. Connor was still shocked to the core of the offer but statistically speaking, this would prove beneficial to him for investigation purposes. Emotion wise, he's not okay with sparing with Daniel.

Daniel stood in front of him, grasping his fingers over and over for the past minute, unfazed. He met Connor's eyes and with a small smile, he spoke up.

"Connor, I'm ready. Please don't hold back."

Connor's LED flashed red. This was not going to end well.

But luckily it did. Connor was beat. And he didn't even hold back.

He made the running start and yet Daniel managed to dodge most of his attacks and pinned him to the wall, his cold hand grasping his neck and the other one, slamming down his hand. He let him go afterwards, a smirk on his face.

Daniel [ ↑ ]

Connor didn't know whether to feel ashamed for losing to a PL600 model or feel scared. Maybe both. What was the term humans used? Getting turned on? Yeah.

"Amazing!", a voice echoed.

Daniel turned around to see an android. A PL600 model in fact.

"Even I can't beat Connor", he piped, ending with a shy giggle.

Connor adjusted his tie and brushed the dust off his jacket and cleared his throat.

"Simon, it seems you're fully repaired."

Simon?

"I'm glad Markus has been keeping tabs on you", he added, a smile on his face."

Simon nodded, a light blue tint across his face. Bringing up Markus would always illicit a reaction.

Daniel, however, came up to him immediately and he's beaming, the blood rushing to his head. He couldn't contain it. Another model.

"Hello. My name's Daniel. So, you're Simon?", he asked enthusiastically.

Simon nodded.

"It's so nice to see another PL600 model. How are you?"

"Oh, just fine actually. My optical units are working and my memory banks have been restored. Markus helped me with that", Simon replied.

Markus? His leader, he supposed.

Daniel and Simon were busy chatting away with such a calm aura around them and Connor felt weird seeing the same people interact with the same manner. But how Daniel talks with Simon, that bubbling and friendly attitude; can he have that treatment as well?

Connor dropped his gaze and stayed silent, patiently waiting for them to end.

\----------------------------------------

"I finally met him."

"Indeed. It seems you two have a lot in common", Connor replied, knowing well that they almost have too much in common.

They were heading back to Daniel's room, his scheduled checkup near. But the impact of meeting Simon was left in him, a faint smile was visible on his face. Connor couldn't help but feel…something. Was this jealousy?

He made a quick analysis. He wanted Daniel to smile at him, he wanted to have friendly conversations with him, he wants more soft gazes and less glares…Connor was confused. His LED glowed yellow.

No use of thinking it all too much anyways. Daniel went into the room without saying anything and the worker was already doing his routine.

All of this is going to end sooner or later when Daniel discharges.

\--------------------------------

The room was dim and Daniel was laying down on the table, the whole tower silent as the clock moves and moves to a later time.

He sighed; sleep mode not enticing enough for him to initiate. He propped himself on the table and gazed at the red carnations, tranquil in the jar.

[ Red Carnations ]

• indicates admiration; often is a message that means 'my heart aches for you'.

Daniel [ ↑↑↑ ]

Daniel sighed at the discovery. He plopped back down on the the table, his vision fixed at the grey ceiling.

What was he going to do about this?

His heart beat faster and his insides were warm.

He closed his eyes and rewinded his memories again. From the start of his activation till now. He needs to take it all in. He couldn't believe he was this dense, being an android and all.

He needs to take it all in as much as he can until the sun rises majestically.

Daniel [ ↑ Friend? ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo I'm scared of continuing fanfics cuz it's slowly gonna deteriorate in quality but thank you for reading ;;
> 
> Sampah sia ape bende aq tulis ni woi *cries in bahasa malaysia*


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodness writing this chapter was definitely something ;;

His memories rewind and went back and forth, everything from start to finish. The hostage situation, his 'death', his reactivation and his repairs. His time with Connor.

But it all backtracked. He was stuck at one particular memory that will forever burn inside him.

He remembered it clearly. Those firm words coming out of that android's mouth, his eyes clear and innocent. His features were soft and that was the last push. He let go of dear Emma, hoping to be carried off and be safe, but the bullets came instantly.

He remembered the dark look Connor gave him, unimpressed and cold. It shook him to the core.

That one memory stayed on repeat for a while. In that moment all the anger came back. His thoughts jumbled together, accusations thrown here and there, masking all the things that the android did for him completely.

How did he even forget that easily?

A few flowers with meanings? A look around the tower? Beautiful scenery? Reassuring words?

Bullshit.

He wasn't easy. He was worth more.

He wasn't easy.

He wanted to believe it so, even though he knew well he was just a toy. A thing to be thrown away after he served his purpose.

His mind raced and his heart beat faster and faster; all that anger boiling up once again. It ached and everything in him started to hurt.

He could feel the cold table beneath him, his fingers clenching the steel; pending it all down.

"Daniel?"

Daniel's eyes snapped open and he instantly scrambled up from the table, his gaze fixed on that android. Connor had a worried look on his face.

The lights blinded him; his optical units stabilizing. He noticed his uneven breathing and his head was spinning as well. He brushed all the warnings aside, knowing well that he's actually okay.

"Are you alright, Daniel?", Connor asked.

His name. He suddenly dislikes how the android says it.

"What?", Daniel replied, sharp and loud. He gave him a deathly glare.

Connor's LED flashed yellow, his face a mixture of confusion and worry. His averted his gaze hastily, looking at the floor.

Connor cleared his throat and continued, his hands behind his back, standing firm like always.

"I'm here to inform that you've been discharged. Along with Simon", he spoke up, tone flat.

His LED was still glowing yellow, despite his flat expression.

Daniel hated it.

He kept glaring him with his sharp eyes, never breaking away.

"Get out", he growled.

Daniel [ ↓ Hostile? ]

Connor's eyes drooped down, his lips pursed. Connor nodded slowly and went out with a heavy heart.

His LED was glowing red.

\--------------------------------

He was escorted by a Cyberlife worker and he made idle conversations along the way as they were making way to the entrance. The worker was nice, he had to admit. Daniel got a lot of information about the world and the current news now and it might prove beneficial. He thinks at least.

He stood outside for the first time, breathing in the air. It was spring. He knew it all too well. He suddenly missed Emma and all the things they have done together when spring rolls by. Picking flowers, transforming them into nifty crowns and frequent laid-back walks in the park. But he could never turn back anymore. He was nothing now and he had no place to call home.

The city glowed bright across the bridge, sunlight bouncing off the tall skyscrapers and towers. The image sent a wave of nostalgia through him.

It's definitely been a while.

The worker gave him a pat on the back and a smile, wishing him good luck. He replied likewise, thanking him for all the tedious checkups and his recovery.

He was dressed in a white shirt and a black jacket, the blue triangle present as well. It was almost similar to Connor's but not quite. He didn't care much about it. They were free now. Plus, he would prefer this greatly than his normal boring attire which only brings back bitter memories.

He stood there silently, taking a moment to admire his surroundings. What now?

"Daniel", a voice chimed.

Through the voice, he turned and glared at the android present beside him.

Connor.

"I'm glad you're finally out. Here."

Connor held a small bouquet of flowers, a white ribbon holding them all together. Despite everything, he took it, his fingers caressing the small pink petals. His gaze softens.

Such small beauties.

"This is where we part, sadly. Markus and Simon will be expecting you in a bit," he spoke up.

Connor paused, unsure of his words anymore.

"They're welcoming you with open arms until you find yourself a place to stay. They'll be out in a while," he added.

Daniel lifted his gaze, his eyebrows furrowed. That was certainly…news to him. Living with Markus and Simon? Might sound like a good idea. Though he could see Connor getting restless.

"I'm still sorry about everything, Daniel. I hope you get to get on with your life…I really do," he spoke up, a small smile plastered on his lips.

His LED was glowing red from the start. Daniel couldn't quite understand what he was thinking anymore. He averted and stared at the bouquet instead.

"It was fun spending time with you, Daniel. Goodbye."

His mind was unsure about everything now.

Daniel decided to analyse the flowers, looking for the right solution. He felt a weight in his heart; deep down he didn't want to end it here on a sour tone.

[ Cyclamen ]

• a sign of goodbyes and resignation

Daniel sighed frustratedly and his gaze fixed on Connor, currently walking towards the car with his usual mannerisms. Daniel's mind was in shambles, his hands practically clenching the bouquet. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes. He needed to re-evaluate.

There's always a choice. And he wants the best one.

A voice echoed inside of him.

The past is the past. He couldn't bring back Emma and he couldn't bring anything back to the way it was. It was he who took the gun. It was he took precious Emma hostage. Not Connor.

He was just doing a job. A machine designed to accomplish a task.

All the lies he said…

He opened his eyes and looked ahead. The wind was blowing, the air was clear and the city gleamed in the light. He took in the air and exhaled, his mind clearing.

He was alive and safe now. All because of one android. All because of Connor.

The yellow roses flash in his memories.

'Forgiveness and friendship'.

Red carnations.

'His heart aches for him'.

Daniel cursed under his breath.

Cyclamen.

'Resignation and goodbye'.

"Connor!"

Connor turned around, and without warning his hand was suddenly grasped by Daniel's. Daniel didn't know what triggered it but his hand's skin pulled back, a pale white colour emerging. It was for a split second but a surge of memories flew through him, making his head ache terribly. His missions, Simon, Jericho and the whole revolution. He felt all the pain and suffering coursing through him; the shots Connor's taken, the risks and all his overwhelming feelings.

He could feel his feelings for him too. It was strong. He really did want to help him; to get him back up from zero. But the feelings hurt too much for some reason and he had no time to even process.

Daniel groaned as he kneeled down on the pavement, his breathing uneven. His head throbbed so bad and he was trembling from it all. It was just a moment but it was too much for him to handle.

The cyclamen were scattered all over; the ribbon undone.

"Daniel!"

Connor kneeled down in front of him, his hands hovering around, unsure of what to do with them. He could see Daniel gripping his hair, his chest heaving up and down, gasping for air.

Connor knew he connected but he withstood it. But he still felt all of it. The anger, fear and confusion. But he felt the turmoil of forgiving or forgetting him the most. Daniel was fighting those feelings so hard. It made Connor's heart weak.

"Dan-"

He got pulled in, Daniel hugging him so tightly that his body hurt. Daniel's hands gripped Connor's jacket, crumpling them, and his head was buried in his chest.

Connor was certainly confused. He didn't know what to do. Daniel saw everything, he supposed.

He had to act.

He slowly placed his hands softly on Daniel's back and caressed him, intending to calm him down. It made him tremble more but his breathing got steadier. The grip on his jacket tightened.

"I forgive you, Connor," Daniel whispered, his voice fragile.

Connor couldn't quite grasp it but he wanted this, right? He felt something welling up inside of him but he can't put it into words. It's frustrating.

Daniel shifted closer, his grip loosening and his breathing, even. They stayed where they were for a while, both of them calming down and processing all the things that occurred within that second.

After a few minutes, Connor broke the silence.

"Daniel…are you alright?", his voice soft and slow.

Connor gave him a light pat on the back. He could feel him nod.

Thank goodness.

"You went through so much and changed, Connor," Daniel started.

"From the machine you were when I first met you…to…this", he added, patting Connor's back at the end.

He lifted his head and met Connor's gaze. He couldn't help but give him a small smile. But his expression quickly changed, overwhelmed by guilt.

"I never knew."

"I'm sorry for making it hard on you…you just wanted bring me back and…I'm certain you want something more than that now, " he murmured, ending it off with a weak laugh.

Connor felt like his heart was gonna burst. Daniel knew almost all his feelings now and he guessed it wasn't that hard to decipher. And that laugh. He wanted to hear more of it.

It took a while before Connor replied. He was just scared he would ruin this moment. Because this moment was all he had.

Go big or go home.

"You have every reason to doubt me. But I felt that you were fighting too. To forgive me and set things straight or hold the anger inside of you..."

Connor paused, and he gave Daniel a sad smile.

"I'm…I'm glad you picked me…"

Daniel [ ↑ Friend ]

The cyclamen laid peacefully on the pavement, swaying a bit as the gentle wind blows. Connor and Daniel stayed there, embracing each other; their feelings now clear.

Bonds take time to replenish and they'll make it through somehow. Those three magic words were at the tip of Connor's tongue but he hesitated.

Not now.

Maybe later.

When both of them hold no doubts anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on in a little tangent here but the way I made Daniel's anger resurface like that was mostly through experience. i felt like it was necessary since the hostage situation must take a huge toll on Daniel. Like eventhough the person has made it up for you, the pain and anger never really goes away and it haunts you. And like you feel worthless and feel like an easy target??? But you still can and want to see the good in that person? Idk that's what i kinda felt when i went through some shit like this ;;
> 
> Sorry ;; 
> 
> I'm sorry if this fic isn't living up to ur expectations ;; but thank you for taking ur time to read :')


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a breather for now :')
> 
> and enjoy some cute stuff

"We're here."

Daniel's eyes opened up to see a normal neighborhood, the streetlights illuminating the dark road and the perfectly arranged houses. His vision adjusted itself and he quickly got out of the car, following Connor.

He gazed upon a house, simple and mediocre in size. Connor was already at the steps, knocking at the door. Daniel, on the other hand, took his time to look around the neighbourhood, getting a sense to his surroundings.

It was silent indeed. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. He remembered he used to have such a nice home.

After looking around the road and the houses across which wasn't much as the streetlights didn't offer much sight, he spun back to talk to Connor. In which case, he didn't.

"Connor?", he spoke up, worried.

Daniel was ready to panic and search the whole neighbourhood if he had to until the door opened suddenly, startling him.

"Sorry, Daniel. Come inside", Connor voiced out, a small smile on his face. His hair was in disarray though and that brought up so many questions.

But he brushed it off and entered the house, nonetheless.

As he stepped inside, he could sense the house was quite warm and cozy but dim; the kitchen lights illuminating the house. The TV was left on, and random clothes were scattered around the floor. Not to mention the kitchen table was filled with empty bottles of alcohol.

Guess his original program was sustained. He's still an android programmed to help with the household but he withstood the commands that started popping up, irritated.

He is his own person now.

"Excuse the mess. I need to find the Lieutenant first."

Daniel nodded, his legs taking him to the sofa. As he sat down he caught a whiff of alcohol and he winced, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden smell. The lightheadedness he's been feeling still hasn't fade away and this doubled the effect.

His eyes were then locked on the TV. News were playing at the moment but somehow, the words didn't process in his mind at all. Was this what feeling tired is? Or was he just disinterested?

His senses informed him of another presence in the room. A St.Bernard dog came up to him, surprising Daniel. The dog sniffed his legs curiously and jumped up on the sofa, inspecting the new visitor.

Daniel gave a small smile and pet the dog, caressing it's fluffy fur and giving him gentle rubs on his head and ears. It seemed to like it. As if its accepting Daniel, it sat down beside him, his head laying flat on his lap.

"Wow, you're quite heavy, aren't you?", Daniel murmured with a playful tone.

He was startled of Connor's loud and instructing voice.

"Lieutenant! You have to sober up. Too much alcohol consumption will lead to more serious problems", Connor's voice echoed.

"And besides, I thought you said you would stop drinking when I stayed here with you," he added.

Groans and curses were heard, the voice stiff and low. Daniel stayed silent, keeping himself occupied with the dog on his lap.

Connor emerged from one of the rooms, completely ignoring him; probably intent on sobering up his partner. He left with a tall glass of water and medicine, his steps slow and laid-back.

It's almost as if it was a daily routine he had to deal with.

Daniel kept caressing the dog, his systems slowing down and his eyes drooping. Being in a house, safe and sound, made him relax. Maybe a bit too much.

Made him feel everything's okay, for now. He smiled to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small jar, filled with small flowers; the purple and white colours jumbled up together, on the counter beside the sink.

He immediately scanned it from afar.

[ Crocus ]  
• often indicates cheerfulness

He guessed Connor really cares for his partner's wellbeing too. He couldn't help but smile.

Daniel [ ↑ ]

"Daniel?", a voice chimed in.

His gaze met Connor's.

"Oh, are you done? Is your partner okay?", Daniel inched aside, giving Connor some space on the sofa.

Connor plopped down, his hands placed on his lap on impulse.

"Yes, well, I gave him water and medicine for now. He's stable and probably asleep", he elaborated.

Connor looked around the house, realizing the obvious mess. He sighed, his eyes drooping down. It took him a while to restore order in the house and he can't believe how easily Hank turned that upside down.

"It's okay. I'll help, Connor…", Daniel started.

"It's my job back then anyways", he added, a tinge of sadness in his tone.

Connor nodded. He noticed Sumo was peacefully resting on Daniel's lap, not a care in the world. He was surprised at how close he got in just a few minutes.

"Sumo has taken quite a liking to you. That's nice."

"Sumo? Is that his name? How adorable", Daniel exclaimed, rubbing Sumo's ears and patting his head. A smile was plastered on his face. It made Connor's heart weak.

Daniel [ ↑ ]

He felt happy seeing Daniel like this. He's far from the anger and turmoil that he held within him. And now he's beginning to smile more and give him less glares. Just like he wanted.

"I actually have some questions…if you don't mind me asking", Daniel spoke up.

Connor was surprised indeed but he nodded slowly, intending to give Daniel all the answers he want. If he himself can even manage to do that.

"How did I actually end up at Cyberlife?", he asked, his tone low.

Connor was puzzled, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean?"

Daniel hesitated.

"I thought you stole a whole android army in Cyberlife's basement or headquarters…I thought…", he trailed off, feeling unsure of his statement.

Connor chuckled as he thought of that incident. It definitely was a risky feat. But in the end it helped with the revolution and it didn't cost him much.

"I asked Elijah Kamski about your condition. Since he was the founder of Cyberlife and the first person to construct an android to pass the Turing test, I thought it was best to ask him for help", he elaborated.

"You were battered up quite seriously and I was really glad he agreed to help…Simon as well…", he added, trailing off at the end.

Daniel gave him a curious look.

"But…under certain circumstances", he blurted out, shifting awkwardly at his seat.

"What circumstances?" Daniel pressed harder on that statement.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable about telling. He remembers most of what happened with Elijah very vividly but it didn't matter much to him. As long as Daniel and Simon were repaired.

"Research?", he choked out the words, low and uncertain.

Connor's LED flashed red.

Daniel blinked, taking in what Connor had said. He's definitely hiding something but he'll let it slide. Besides, it might be a big deal since Connor looked so anxious when the subject rose.

He nodded, replying with a low hum.

The house at that time has set such a nostalgic feeling in him. Nights where it's quiet and peaceful; tomorrow waiting expectingly. Bits and pieces of Connor's memories seem to fill up in his mind and he felt conflicted.

His mind somehow demanded rest. He knew androids don't need sleep but he just wanted to get away and close all those blood rushing scenes from his mind. It was too overwhelming for him.

All of them are in the past and it hurts looking at every single one.

"Daniel?", Connor asked, worry written all over his face.

"Oh, I just need some rest…", Daniel whispered under his breath, his head laid back on the sofa. He shifted from his position and relaxed, eyes drooping low. His system was already initiating rest mode without his notice.

"Sorry, Connor…let's talk later", Daniel managed to murmur, before his eyes were completely shut. Sumo woke up suddenly and sniffed Daniel curiously before delving back into his sleep, knowing well that Daniel is okay.

Connor looked at Daniel's features. The soft and tranquil look over his face when he slept was like no other. Connor couldn't help but stare and smile to himself.

He loves him for sure. But he has to take this slow.

Daniel's memories were lingering in his mind and Connor got uncomfortable when it flashed all so suddenly. He still felt immense guilt for what he has done. But looking at him now, he wants to hope that things can get better.

And maybe evolve into something more than that.

"Sleep well, Daniel…", he murmured, softly.

Connor took hold of one of Daniel's hands with the most gentle of touches. He rubbed his soft, white knuckles; his longing for him growing.

"I'll be here…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted this to be soft and fluffy cuz damn I don't think daniel and connor can take much emotional stress anymore ;;
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took a while! im sick and school has been something alright 
> 
> This one is a bit long and i hope you'll enjoy it!

Daniel woke up, his eyes flickering, the morning light bouncing and reflecting off the walls. His optical units spun and stabilized as he glanced swiftly of his surroundings. His systems refreshed and all were clear and info about the weather and current temperature popped up in front of him. He brushed it all away, not really caring. Sumo wasn't with him anymore, and so is the other android.

"Oh, you awake?"

A gruff voice echoed throughout the room. Daniel's head spun hastily towards the source, the voice startling him; his eyes laid upon an aged man, sitting lazily on a chair at the kitchen. His systems calmed down and he sighed under his breath.

A cup of coffee and some kind of breakfast meal were placed orderly on the table and the jar filled with crocuses was now at the center; making the whole kitchen radiate a cozy atmosphere.

"Connor's outside I think…honestly I don't know where the fuck he is most of the time…", Hank murmured, inspecting the food laid for him.

Daniel was quite surprised. He had no idea the so called Lieutenant Hank Anderson that Connor kept talking about would be anything near this. Then again, Daniel never really did pay attention to him when he was stuck at Cyberlife.

Daniel stood up slowly, his legs taking him to the kitchen and decided to converse with Hank, even though it's been a while since he had a conversation with a human being about anything natural, really. The Cyberlife worker didn't count though; his biocomponents were the only subject of any conversation anyways. Also, the fact that he's basically crashing at his place; being an absolute burden, weighs on his mind.

"…Good morning", Daniel greeted, trying his best to sound polite.

Hank replied with a solemn nod, taking a bite of his breakfast which was quickly summed up with him scrunching his face and chugging his coffee. Daniel stood there, feeling quite worried.

"Jesus Christ Connor, this is beyond bad…", he complained bitterly, the disgusting taste finally washed away.

Daniel couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Connor? Cooking?

It seemed all too funny for an android like him to have any program like cooking in his system, with him being a detective and all. But seeing as how he's a determined person, Daniel could imagine him in the morning, trying his best at cooking food for Hank even though he sucks at it.

His eyes hovered to the plate, the lumpy yellow goop sitting silently. His optical units immediately scanned the meal. It was a sorry excuse of an omelette he believed. Bits of pieces of egg shells were embedded in the omelette and the amount of salt in it was tremendous.

He can already imagine the taste.

"Well," Daniel glanced at the small crocuses on the table, "He could definitely improve on it if he had more practice and a little guidance." A smile was carved on his face.

Hank gave him a questioning look before sighing, a slither of delight in the tone.

"You know what," Hank chugged down his coffee until none is left, "I like you."

He was truly anxious about this whole decision but he was glad he pulled through. Looking at Hank, he could see that his chemistry with Connor is solid and they're probably good friends. The jumbled memories told him so as well.

"Daniel! You're awake."

Connor appeared, his appearance dashing as always and his hair slick and perfect, except for the usual tuft of hair hanging down. He had a bright and genuine smile on his face; a rare occurrence.

Daniel [ ↑ ]

Daniel nodded shyly.

"Alright, let's get going now…", Hank stood up and straightened his heavy jacket and shirt, "Don't wanna be late..."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Connor turned to Daniel and caught hold of his hand, his touch gentle. Daniel winced with the sudden touch, not expecting it at all. He felt a rough paper in his hand and pulled away, seeing rolls of money instead. His gaze met Connor's, demanding explanation.

"I won't be coming back for a while so I thought that maybe you would like to look around the area. I'm sorry I can't be with you and accompany you this time," he paused, "but I assure you, I will in the future."

Daniel liked his enthusiastic tone.

Daniel [ ↑ ]

"The bus will take you to the nearest town from here and I'm sure you would love it."

"If you ever need me, I will be at the station. Just in case," he added. Connor gave him a cheeky wink before heading out the door, shutting it from behind softly.

Daniel pursed his lips, his gaze settled at the rolls of money in his palm. He's an android. It's not like he needs this much money for a simple bus fee from here to back. But he liked the thought of Connor feeling worried that it might not be enough. He stuffed it in one of his pockets and straightened his look; repairing his crinkled shirt and jacket.

His heart was pounding, quite unsure about going out and interacting with new people this quickly. Will he be okay?

He guessed he had to find out. His hand turned the knob and he stepped outside, the sun shining dim across the neighbourhood. The wind felt right and the temperature was exactly what he expected.

He had to hope a little.

Daniel stepped off the bus and looked around him slowly. He definitely did not recognize much but the lingering feeling of nostalgia when he gazed at the advanced shops and structures remained.

He was mostly window-shopping. His eyes darted back and forth at the interior of each shop through the glass windows, maintaining his slow pace. Cafes were scattered at different corners, their coffees and dishes giving off delicious scents. Humans would be enticed indeed.

But by the looks of it, it appears Connor was right.

Androids were seen all over the place; some were working, conversing with each other or with humans, and some were just minding their own business. No one's complaining and it seems like the humans are okay with it.

This 'Markus' sure is something to be able to achieve this.

Daniel's steps stop abruptly when his eyes caught sight of something beautiful. His gaze was fixed at an antique flower shop across the street.

He just had to go and look.

He scurried his way across the street and stood in front of the shop, taking it all in. It was definitely aesthetically pleasing to look at; the antique window panes, small chalkboards hung around the front to welcome customers, and a breathtaking sight of a beautifully crafted bouquet of flowers.

The alluring scent of lavender wafted through the air and Daniel felt at peace. Maybe he should buy some flowers to add with the crocuses at home.

Flowers for Connor. He had to admit he wasn't the type to do so but he wanted to.

The small bell chimed a tune as he entered.

"Ah an android as a customer! My, this is a first," the shopkeeper piped up as Daniel was gazing at the array of flowers in pots situated on a low shelf. Other utilities relevant to gardening were perched elsewhere, the price tags dangling.

Daniel took a step back, overwhelmed. The shop was definitely quite small but cozy, quaint decorations accompanying the shelves. The lady was bubbly and vibrant too.

"...Hello," he greeted, quite anxious.

"Hello there, dear. So, what do you need?" She manoeuvered herself around the shop swiftly, inspecting the flowers with care.

"Anything in particular-" she gently offered him a bunch of different looking types of flowers- "that you're looking for?"

Daniel waved hastily, quite unsure of what to even buy. He just wanted to get some flowers that would motivate and cheer Connor up. Since he quite clearly loves them. Maybe Hank too.

But he definitely doesn't know where to start.

"Um," Daniel started, "I want to cheer someone up and I want them to match with vibrant coloured flowers so…" he trailed off.

The lady gave him a confident smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh honey, I think I have an idea."

Daniel replied likewise; fidgeting as he followed the lady as she introduces him his options that were all irrestible in his eyes.

The bell chimed as he stumbled outside, holding his newly bought bouquet of flowers. He was glad the lady was patient with him as he was awestruck with all of his options. Plus, her talkative attitude calmed him somehow. Thank goodness he settled with one.

He gazed at the bouquet, holding it close to his chest.

[ Jasmine ]  
• often indicates good luck

He smiled to himself, feeling quite good about this. He took one last glance at the shop and he burned the image of it in his memories. Maybe he can take Connor here one day.

Time flies past quickly, the sun already on it's course to set. He better get back but he felt like walking a bit more. The bus only takes a few minutes anyway and it won't do him any harm to explore a bit more.

The streets stretches far and so does the buildings. It was a good day and he saw several people and androids taking walks, probably taking in the view and relaxing. He liked it.

As he walked and walked, the bouquet bouncing along in rhythm with his steps, he reached a quiet street that was surprisingly clean. The shops along those were closed, sadly.

The street was somehow eerie. Daniel just had that feeling.

His feet wanted to turn around when a fast blow hit him at the back of his head, making him fall immediately; his systems swiftly giving him warnings of his injury. Fingers dug deep in his hair and he was dragged to an alley. His hands scratched wildly until the person winced of the touch.

He groaned and propped himself up from the pavement, his head throbbing hard. His eyes glanced at the attacker, feeling angry and confused.

"Well, well…what do we have here?"

A teenager, tall and lanky stood there holding a baseball bat with a unnerving smirk on his face. He snickered as he took glances at him, making Daniel feel all the need to tear his face right off.

Laughter boomed and echoed across the empty alleyway as a couple more emerge from behind him, intrigued to say the least.

"You think you could be like us?" The boy swung his bat across his shoulders, mocking him, "Having emotions? Having likes? You're still a robot anyways. You look like us and you talk like us but you'll never be exactly like us," the boy added, his tone sharp and mocking.

Daniel was already up on his feet and he lunged towards the kid, his insides burning with loathing and irritation. The group dispersed, overwhelmed by the sudden movement. Daniel threw his punches hard and got a few hits; shuffling shoes alarmed him before getting hit in the head, back and side with objects that his eyes couldn't process fast enough. They were hard and cold that's for sure.

He slumped to the ground, clutching his side, bearing the pain and flashing signs of several damaged biocomponents and bleeding. He huffed and stared at the group surrounding him with glazed eyes. Those snickers and wide smiles and false achievement pissed him off so much.

He's being made fun of. He's being humiliated, he knows it. He won't let these children mock him with their devilish smiles and immature train of thought.

He was strong enough. Strong enough to beat them all. He was not weak.

Memories flashed through his mind. It was Connor's. His gun was trained at woman, an android and he spared her, a wave of emotions confusing him. The word spare rang deep in him.

Spare? Why would he want to spare these people?

A bombard of blows came after. The group ganged up on him and he wasn't fast enough to react and get away, his mind in turmoil. The pain that spread across his body mingled with the memories in his mind and everything hurt. One of the boys clawed at his hair harshly and slammed his head at one of the walls; making him more vulnerable.

"Stupid fucking android! You can't beat us cuz we're better than you!", a voice echoed, cackles followed.

He could feel his skin retract to white as the punches strike his face. The warnings flashed wildly, blinding him with red.

Daniel took it all in. He was tired and he couldn't do much to fend them off. They pinned him down; his legs were stomped down and his head was roughly pushed at the wall. All he could do was struggle and groan.

Faint noises of siren wailed in the distance and alarmed the group, making them stop. From their expressions, he could tell they were worried.

"Shit, we gotta go!"

The group dispersed and ran away from the street swiftly through the other alleys, leaving him alone and battered up. The boy with the bat gave him a dirty glance.

"That's what you fucking get for existing." he snarled before sprinting off.

Daniel sighed, his body aching, blood dripping down from his nose. He wasn't wrong though.

He was supposed to be dead and dumped somewhere at a garbage disposal and left to rot but here he is. All because of Connor.

The sirens got louder and the screech of tires echoed. A cop got out and his eyes scanned the area hastily.

"Shit! God, those bastards got away again. Fucking rascals always making trouble around here." He cursed.

His eyes caught the sight of him, slumped on the wall. He was too tired and hurt to even say anything. All he did was stare back. The cop immediately flung his door open and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"There's an android situation. He's damaged quite badly because of that gang again. Requesting backup immediately!" he shouted, urgency in his tone.

He gave Daniel another glance.

"Bring that android detective as well." he added.

Android detective? Connor.

Connor is coming here. Daniel dreaded to look like this to him again.

Wonder how he'll take it.

His diagnostic program fed him info about all his injuries and he's glad no major ones were broken up. His legs and arms are intact still and that was a relief. But still he was tired, confused and the pain lingered.

Spare. Why did that word hung so much in him during that moment? Would Connor like it if he resisted than taking action? Was it a sign?

Did he wanted to spare them? After all, freedom was granted for androids and violence towards humans now would make that freedom collapse.

Was that the reason?

He couldn't tell anymore.

Rest mode was initiated already. His eyes gazed at the fallen and trampled bouquet of jasmines. He forgot about it completely.

Guess he won't be giving any flowers to him soon. His eyes closed shut, embracing the darkness as the sound of tires filled his ears.

Good luck, Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i do that to my precious daniel wuh-


	7. Here With You At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize greatly for that scene in the previous chapter and now please enjoy this one :))))))))))))))

He felt the softness below him and the smell of old books lingered in the air. It was unfamiliar but he wanted to believe he was okay. His eyes flutter open; his systems and insides whirring as they process his condition. His optical units stabilize as everything about him was stable; making his vision clear enough to see the cream coloured ceiling above him.

He was in a house, tucked in a bed in a weird looking room. He frowned, anxious of his surroundings. He stood up slowly, his eyes darting back and forth, analyzing almost everything in the room. There were animal statues and lavish paintings that made the room unique but he found it quite unsettling.

His eyes gazed at his arms to his nimble fingers. They were clean and working, no traces of scratches and bruises to be seen. That reminded him of Connor.

His mind spun. Did he come and get him?

Where is he?

Daniel was troubled and he didn't know why he wanted to see him so badly. Maybe because Connor emits a protective aura around him along with his professional figure. He must be worried.

He was ready to get out of there while he still can when the door propped open, another blonde peeking in. He was greeted with a friendly tone.

"Ah, Daniel. You're awake."

"Simon?", he asked, surprised.

Simon nodded, instantly sitting beside him on the bed. This made Daniel even more confused. Connor did say that Simon and Markus were staying together so he guessed he's in their house.

"Are you feeling okay? Any abnormal errors?" Simon piped up.

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

Simon gave him a small smile, sighing with relief.

"We were quite surprised," Simon started.

"Connor came here in a rush with you in his hands. He was troubled indeed. That's the first time I've seen him so anxious," Simon elaborated, his eyes gazing out the window.

"He was very worried about you," he added.

Daniel felt a tinge of guilt in him. If he defended himself, he wouldn't have gotten into this whole mess. He could've came back and greeted Connor and Hank as they come home and surprise him with the jasmines but it all came to this. He sighed deeply, contemplating on his actions.

Simon could only stare and give him a sad smile.

"Simon?", a soft voice echoed in the room. A tall man was peeking through the door, cautious of his steps.

Daniel could see the Simon lighting up.

"Markus. Daniel's awake. Come on in," Simon ushered.

Markus? This is Markus?

Daniel's breath was taken away. He didn't expect him to look quite…attractive. He averted his gaze, feeling a bit shy. Markus was the one that fought for their freedom and he didn't believe he would meet him so soon in such a situation.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Markus asked, his tone soft.

Daniel simply nodded.

"You were losing blood and had minor injuries at the exterior of your body and luckily, no biocomponents were even damaged. I just had to make do with the stuff stored in the house," he explained.

"Thank you," Daniel managed to reply, "I'm sorry for being a burden."

"No problem," Markus patted him on the shoulder, accompanied with a smile.

"Apparently that gang has been assaulting androids whenever they can. You're the 5th victim," Simon murmured, his fingers intertwining with each other, "That's what Connor said at least."

"They're spoiled kids with free time and have no cooperation. I'm worried that more people would do the same and break the peace when they decide to do more violence towards androids," Markus replied, frustrated.

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the facts. If he had taken action, worst things would've unfolded. He guessed it was a small price to pay. Besides, he's still alive and breathing anyways. Anger bubbled still; being an absolute fool in front of mere teenagers but he guessed ever since he forgave Connor, his patience had risen.

"By the way, Daniel," Simon spoke up, "I thought you were strong enough to defend for yourself."

Daniel frowned.

"Why didn't you?", he added.

He didn't know himself. He just wanted to but decided not to. Those memories that stirred helped him to stop his violent thoughts. Although he couldn't really put it into words.

"I'm not really sure why I didn't," he mumbled.

Simon looked at him softly and sighed; inching closer to him, his hand reached for Daniel's. His touch was soft and he held it gently.

"It's okay then. As long as you're alright." Simon comforted him, a smile on his face. Daniel was surprised at how kind Simon was compared to him. Guess they do differ greatly even though they're the same model.

Markus couldn't help but feel warm, seeing these two bond so quickly. He always loved how patient and kind Simon was with everyone.

"Simon, where's Connor?" Daniel piped, staring anxiously at him.

"He's in the living room. He's been very quiet ever since he got here," Markus replied as he sat at the edge of the bed, "Do you want to meet him now?"

Daniel lowered his gaze and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I would love to," he spoke out with no hesitation. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a small smirk forming on Simon's face.

He gripped Daniel's hand, giving him courage.

"Come on then."

\-----------------------

Books were aligned neatly on the shelves and the stairs were somewhat exquisite, paintings and animal mounts were hung on the walls. Daniel was curious about the house itself, its origin, and of all its uniqueness but he was too shy to ask.

He had better things to worry about anyways.

He stood in front of the automatic door, anxious.

"He's in there," Simon spoke up, "Good luck."

He gave him a small pat on the shoulder and a small smile before retreating upstairs, his steps soft.

Daniel took a deep breath and relaxed.

He stepped in the room as soon as the door slid open with a whoosh. The room opened up and the design overwhelmed him especially that one life-size statue of a giraffe. A piano stood majestically at one corner of the room, and a dining table was situated at the far end. He assumed Markus and Simon have been having a good time living in this fancy house. His gaze was fixed towards the android sitting on the couch, his figure straight.

"Connor," he spoke up.

Connor stood up instantly and his gaze was set upon Daniel's, his LED flashing red. An amalgamation of worry, anger and sadness was written all over his face. Daniel never saw him this distraught.

They stood there in silence, their gaze not breaking from each other.

He had to say something. It was his fault anyways for getting into that mess.

"Connor, I-"

Daniel didn't even get to finish his sentence as Connor came straight at him, pulling him into a tight hug. His fingers slid up to caress his hair and his other held him by his waist, closing their distance. Daniel winced with how strong Connor was holding him, worried.

They stood there, embracing each other. Daniel could feel Connor trembling slightly; each caress a little bit off. He slowly put his hands around him, patting him on the back to calm him down.

Silence engulfed them. He guessed that Connor's feelings wasn't that easy to convey through words if he's this quiet. Or maybe he just doesn't know how to.

Well, he has the need to know.

"Connor…," he whispered under his breath.

Connor pulled back slowly, his gaze locked with his. Daniel grabbed his hand gently and by the touch, their skins turned pristine white, a tinge of blue glowing as they connected.

His mind spun as images of him flash by; battered up and slumped at the wall with such a dark atmosphere that made Connor felt heartbroken. The immense guilt welled up inside of him; the thought of seeing him hurt like that gnawing violently at his heart.

The thought of losing him scared Connor so much. Even as he went up to ask Markus and Simon to take care of him, the feelings became more entangled, his guilt increasing. Anger and irritation flowed through him but it subsided as tim flew by. He only thought of Daniel now.

He felt how much Connor cares and his feelings towards him that screams for him to be safe and happy. He wants him.

It was too overwhelming for Daniel to bear with all the other negative feelings colliding with each other; making his heart and mind throb.

Daniel pulled back his hand in a daze, but Connor caught hold of it, his eyebrows furrowing; hurt showing from his expressions. If he could cry, Daniel was sure Connor would.

"I'm so sorry…," he murmured, "I should have come with you and you would've been safe."

Daniel pursed his lips, looking how torn Connor looks. He probably picked up all the pain he endured when got beaten up. He felt bad for him, continuing to caress his back, comforting him.

"I was scared to see you like that. After you've been repaired, I wanted you to start anew and live a good life," Connor spoke up, pulling Daniel closer, "…but when I saw you…I was scared."

Connor gave him a sad smile.

"Scared that you would be filled with hate and loathing again towards everything. I was also scared to lose…", he trailed off, pursing his lips, unsure about his words.

"Scared to lose you who forgave me and trusts me," he continued, sadness lingering in his tone.

Daniel had no words to spare. His feelings were all over the place now but he knew what he wanted. Surely, the world is wretched and still thought that androids like him should have never existed but seeing how much one person cares about him this much, he filled him with hope. Connor has been the nicest to him aside from everyone else in such a short timespan and has been with him ever since and he was beyond grateful.

The world and the city of Detroit flashed about in his mind and he was glad to be back even though he had nothing else left when he was first rebooted.

But he has Connor now. Markus, Simon, Hank and even Sumo. Things have definitely been looking up and he felt loved and cared for. Especially from Connor. Even though the android never really spoke much about his feelings, he could still find a way to convey them. He liked that about him.

"Daniel…", Connor whispered, "I love you."

He already knew. If that surge of emotions didn't show enough to him, he didn't know what will.

The thought of someone being with him to support him through thick and thin now in this new surrounding made him feel warm. Everything about Connor is now sincere; no more lies twisted like he did before. His kindness blossoming and his desire to protect, strong.

And with that he will gladly accept.

Daniel pulled back and held Connor's face gently, gazing at him. He could feel Connor shying away, embarrassed and surprised by the act but he found it cute.

"I love you too, Connor."

Daniel inched forward and their lips collided, slow and soft. It was for a moment but they savored it, burning this image and feeling in them. Blood rushed in their bodies; a tinge of blue appearing on their faces, hearts beating fast, and their temperature rising.

Daniel [ ↑ Lover ]

Both of them pulled back slowly, their gazes both soft, smiles plastered on their faces. Connor gave a weak laugh before pulling Daniel in for another hug, glad about the outcome of this, and trying his best to calm down from the excitement of the kiss. Daniel returned the hug, happiness and relief tugging at his heart; slightly embarrassed.

They stood there for a while in embrace, taking it all in. Relationships build and grow and they need to be maintained with care. Daniel couldn't help but feel anxious thinking about how this would all go but he wanted to believe all would fall into place.

He nudged closer, resting his head on Connor's shoulder, sighing.

They'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I also want to say thank you for the nice comments throughout the chapters. This is my first fanfic that has a continued story and I'm always so anxious if it doesn't live up to expectations ;; 
> 
> Thank youuuuuuuu so much ;'))))) <3


	8. Lovely Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last one! I'm sorry it took so long because I was sick and caught a nasty disease but now I'm okay!
> 
> I have exams coming up as well and that's one of the main reasons I had to end it here :') 
> 
> ENJOY!

His eyes flickered open as his vision settled onto the black television, the surroundings dark. The normal things like temperature, forecasts and his usual system evaluations popped up. It was around 5:30 am. He scanned them quickly and brushed them aside; his whole body feeling a bit numb from sitting too long on the sullen couch.

He still remembered how both of them just crashed on the couch and went into rest mode as soon as they hit the soft cushion. He swore Hank was the only who draped the light blanket around them though.

He gripped lightly at the hand settled in his. Connor was slumped beside him, his hair disheveled and his shirt crumpled. He never witnessed him so vulnerable. He nudged in closer, trying to get comfortable although that became the opposite.

Connor's eyes opened slowly; blinking wildly as he scanned his surroundings. Then his vision settled onto Daniel's, his gaze soft.

"Good morning, Daniel."

"Good morning…", he replied groggily.

Connor swiftly planted a kiss on Daniel's forehead, making him wince. He wasn't used to this yet; the sudden kindness thrown to him out of nowhere and the small instances of affection. He was glad Connor wasn't taking this too far yet.

Connor swiftly got up and stretched his arms, groaning. He made his way towards Hank's room and peeked in. He was sleeping soundly, not a care in the world. Clothes were scattered on the floor but no signs of alcohol bottles anywhere. Connor couldn't help but smile.

Seeing the Lieutenant like this made him happy. He let him sleep in late today. Just today.

\---------------------------

"Daniel?"

Connor froze to look at his lover at the kitchen, in the middle of cooking. Ingredients were neatly placed on the counter along with a couple of bowls. It wasn't a surprise to him because PL600 models are equipped for such tasks. He only wondered why.

"Oh. I thought the Lieutenant would want some breakfast. It IS the weekends", Daniel started.

"Since you are incapable of doing so…" He teased, "you should just watch and learn."

Daniel gave a smirk. Connor could feel his thirium pump whirring faster. He knew that he was nowhere near good when it comes to cooking, so he simply gave in. He let out a weak laugh and sat down on one of the chairs, immediately placing his hands neatly on his lap. He locked his gaze with Daniel's clear blue eyes.

"Alright then", he replied, "show me how it's done."

Connor smiled, his head tilted to the side a bit. The light that shone in the kitchen made his smile even brighter. The crocuses on the table made the scene surreal. Time suddenly froze for a moment.

Daniel immediately looked away, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. He hated how Connor can easily one up him. But he'll show him alright.

The sweet scent of bacon and eggs filled the house as Daniel got to work. His delicate hands were swift with every movement; the sizzling of the eggs and bacon almost mesmerizing. Connor was immediately dazzled by it. He never knew cooking looked this interesting before.

Daniel was indeed stunning; his gaze completely focused at the task at hand. He looked like an absolute professional in his eyes. He doubt Daniel would see him this way when it came to him working out a crime scene.

Connor eyes were locked onto Daniel's figure when he caught sight of Hank groggily entering the room in the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Lieutenant!", he greeted him, enthusiastically.

Hank replied with a low groan, rubbing his face and adjusting to the morning light.

Daniel took a quick glance and with a few movements he quickly gave the eggs and bacon on last flip before catching them exquisitely with an empty plate; simultaneously sweeping a mug filled with fresh coffee from the counter. He turned towards Hank, the plate and mug in both of his hands and a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. I made you some breakfast."

Hank stood there in silence, his hand slowly grabbing the plate and mug out of Daniel's hands.

"Thanks…I guess."

Daniel gave him a small nod, his arms tucked neatly behind his back.

Hank slumped onto a chair beside Connor, who still had his eyes glued to his lover. Seeing his partner act so differently like this was delightful. The emotions were clearly written all over his face and Connor probably doesn't even realize it. Androids falling in love; their actions, speech and figure resembling such as a human would. He liked the thought of that for some reason.

"Hey, Connor…", Hank started slowly, an amused tone in his words.

"Yes?", Connor answered hastely.

"Since when did you invite an angel here?"

Connor could only stifle a giggle, his fingers tapping the wooden table lightly. His eyes gazed at Daniel, currently untying the knot of his apron.

"He's my angel, Hank." Connor blurted out, a smile carved on his face as he gave Hank a gentle look.

Hank nodded in reply, agreeing completely. He proceeded to take a bite of his meal which was a summarized with a surprised yet happy tone.

Daniel could only give them weird glances, suspicious of the two and their morning chatter.

\--------------------------------

"But Hank…! Are you sure you-"

"I said it's fine! Go ahead and spend some time with that guy", Hank cut him off, making a shooing gesture at Connor from the couch.

Connor quickly dried his hands on of the fluffy kitchen towel, his gaze immediately fixed on Hank after.

"It's the weekends. Go out and do something. I wanna rest at home alone…", he added. Sumo barked in agreement and nestled beside Hank, feeling comfy beside his owner. Hank gave him a small pat in return.

Connor's eyebrows were furrowed, still not convinced. He felt guilt for having to leave Hank alone at home. On a weekend no less!

He gave Connor a questioning look and let out a frustrated sigh. Having a stuck up android like him really grinds his gears, but he was always like that from the very beginning. Persistent, one might say. Hank was just annoyed that; given the opportunity to spend time with someone he definitely loves, Connor decided not to.

"Look, I'll be fine. Just go.", Hank ordered, giving him a stern look that eventually evolved into a soft one. Connor pursed his lips, LED glowing yellow, thinking of all the possible outcomes of this decision. In the end, he nodded slowly.

"Alright. If you say so, Hank…", Connor finally accepted the offer, a melancholic tone to his words. Hank huffed, slightly relieved and continued to ruffle Sumo's head and ears.

\-------------------------------

The weather was fine and the streets were bustling with all sorts of people. The town was a bit farther from Hank's place but it had the same atmosphere. Cafes were crowded, the scent of food and drinks lingering as well as the sounds of laughter and soft music. People were window shopping and having meet-ups and most of the people there had solid plans for today. Except these two.

"So, where do you want to go?", Connor piped up, eager to bring Daniel somewhere that would interest him. Daniel could only shrug. He didn't really have anywhere in particular he wanted to visit.

There is one but he hesitated. Maybe he'll muster up the courage to suggest it to him later.

Connor made a quick search and scanned the area that might benefit them both. His analyzing program is top tier and yet all of them don't really match Daniel's interests and that made him a bit worried. Connor's LED glowed red as he realised he never specifically knew Daniel's interests.

He's a bad boyfriend and he knows it.

He has never went on a 'date' before as well, as the humans call it; him being an android designed to be a detective and all so he's quite anxious about this whole ordeal. With the sufficient info he has about these 'dates', he had to at least try. Dragging Daniel outside without any real motive would just annoy him.

"There's a bookstore nearby. I think we should go and have a look." Connor made speedy calculations of the location and stared at Daniel softly for a reaction.

Daniel nodded and Connor was relieved. He instantly took his hand and grasped it tight, wanting to walk side by side together. Daniel averted his eyes, embarrassed and yet not disagreeing the want as well.

Their skins retracted at the tip of their fingers, letting the jumbled up feelings of happiness and embarrassment collide.

When they arrived, Daniel was mostly intrigued with the thick cook books that was placed neatly on the shelves. He was practically glued to the spot, his fingers flipping the pages fastly and his eyes scanning each recipe. There were several aged woman who even made a conversation with him about cooking and Daniel was super fine with it. He felt proud. He had a look of fascination as he went through the books and Connor was glad he did something right.

The bookstore was quite large as it has it's own reading corner and cafe. Long tables were arranged with ample amount of chairs along with some small corners with outlets that were walled off; a perfect place for seclusion to do work and study. After purchasing their own books, they sat down side by side, intending to have a short read.

"So, what did you get, Connor?", Daniel piped up, his head tilting to the side to scan the title of the book.

Daniel gave him a surprised look.

"Travelling?", he asked, "I didn't know you were into travelling…" he added with an amused tone.

Connor shrugged, giving him a small smile. Daniel, of course, is still leafing through a cook book. He still felt proud of him.

The thought of going somewhere foreign and seeing the sights they had to offer and adapting to new surroundings, figuring everything out, piqued his interest. Spending leisure time like that might be very relaxing to him.

Taking Hank and Sumo out for a vacation. That sounds beneficial for them all! He also calculated the fact that maybe Daniel would like to travel somewhere beautiful too.

He deserves happiness and everything the world has to offer.

Everything.

\-----------------------------

"Hey, Connor…" Daniel spoke up, tugging his hand lightly to make him stop.

"Yes?"

Daniel pursed his lips.

"Can we go to this one shop?"

Connor was puzzled but before he could ask a surge of directions and information entered his head, images of a quaint shop near the street.

A flower shop.

His memories accidentally came flooding back, however. Those brats, the beating and the dark alleys in which darkness was slowly engulfing him. His insides whirred and became hot.

He would protect him. It's okay.

Connor looked at Daniel, his eyes averting him. He gave him a genuine smile and gripped his hand tight and pulled him a bit closer, their skin retracting more.

"I would love to, Daniel."

Daniel gave him a small smile. The smile contradicts all the anxiety inside as it flows inside him, however.

\---------------------------------------

"Oh my! It's you again."

The same bubbly shopkeeper greeted them, her enthusiasm through the roof. He checked out Connor and looked at the two with a cheeky grin.

A blue shade glowed on Daniel's face and he pulled his hand away, only for Connor to quickly grasp it back. The shopkeeper giggled, amused seeing the couple.

"So…", the woman piped up, looking around the shop, "what can I interest you?"

"We'll just have a look around, if that's okay."

The woman nodded and retreated to the back of the shop, "If you need me then call!" she added, her voice ringing.

Connor and Daniel went around and looked at each and every flower. They were all so stunning and his eyes floated across all their different meanings and it fascinated him. Connor could feel the warm emotions of Daniel's and he was happy.

"Among all, I think I love this flower the most", Connor spoke up, admiring the full bouquet situated on one of the shelves.

Daniel spun around to see red roses, blooming ever so beautifully. He made a quick scan although he already knew what it meant.

[ Red Roses ]  
• interpreted as love and respect

His thirium pump whirred and his eyes were completely locked on the bouquet. He felt flattered and happy yet somewhat troubled.

Connor slowly pulled one stalk from the bouquet and analayzed it, taking in all the features of the flower. The scent was alluring and the petals were soft. It was perfect. Humans were really good at giving meanings to things, it seems.

"Connor, I-", Daniel piped up.

Connor cut him off by grabbing his hands and they were both holding hands, the flower in the center of it all. Daniel fell silent.

Their skins turned white once more and all of Daniel's worries flowed through. Connor winced, his LED turning yellow. The feelings of never being good enough, expectations and sorrow were overwhelming.

He lifted his eyes up and gazed at Daniel nonetheless.

He loves him. All of him.

"No matter how and what happened before…" He spoke up, careful with his words, "You are enough for me."

"I love you."

He paused.

"I love you so much and I will protect you and bring you happiness."

Connor hastily pulled Daniel in a hug, bringing him close. His emotions were intangible and even Connor himself doesn't know how to describe them. He could feel Daniel gripping his jacket, nudging his head closer to his shoulder in return. Daniel held the rose in his hand, never intending to let go.

He was convinced. After all that has happened, he wanted to trust those words. He loves Connor and everything that he has done for him.

"Thank you", he whispered.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much ;;
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you so much for all the nice comments and whatnot! I love you guys! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> hi you're still here? Great! Thanks for reading you beautiful bun!


End file.
